Green eyes
by Anna Perennaa
Summary: La vida en Forks no era emocionante, más bien tranquila y aburrida. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue al pueblo una familia que trastocará la vida de unas amigas, y de dos familias? (Todos humanos)
1. Novedades

_**DISCLAIMER: El universo Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me he inspirado en él.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo uno : **

_**Novedades**_

La vida en Forks se me asemejaba a la vida en un mundo alienígena. El color verde estaba por todas partes. Papeleras verdes, paradas de autobús y autobuses verdes, semáforos verdes... Pero lo que más predominaba era la vegetación. El pueblo está rodeado por una vegetación abundante y muy verde debido a las recurrentes lluvias. Hay tanto verde que marea.  
Resoplé con fastidio mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana de mi cuarto para tapar aquella imagen. Lluvia, otra vez. Me había parecido buena idea llevar zapatillas de lona al instituto, pero me las acabé cambiando por unas deportivas que no calaran. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, me despedí de Charlie, y me dirigí a clase.  
Otro día más.  
En Forks nunca pasa nada, es un pueblo bastante tranquilo. Por eso, cuando llega alguien nuevo, y más a mediados de curso, es lo más emocionante del día. O del mes... o mejor dicho, del semestre entero. En este caso, la novedad era el chico nuevo.

-Bella, ¿te has enterado?- era la hora del almuerzo y nos habíamos juntado para comer en el comedor, como era habitual. Alice parecía muy emocionada.

-¿Enterarme? ¿De qué?- pregunté sin interés, intentando pinchar con el tenedor unos trocitos de maíz que habían sobrado de la ensalada. Sabía que me lo iba a contar de todas maneras y que le gustaba cotillear, no le iba a quitar ese placer y había decidido ser benevolente con ella. Al fin y al cabo era una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Ha venido un chico nuevo!- dijo en un susurro bastante chillón. Sus grandes ojos verdes chispeaban de alegría, eso significaba que era más que un simple cotilleo. Miré a Rose inquisitivamente, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué bien!

Me volví a concentrar en el maíz. Pero la notaba. Notaba al duendecillo de mi amiga taladrándome, queriendo que le siguiera la conversación. Solté una risita y la volví a mirar, divertida.

-A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué le pasa al chico nuevo?

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a hablarme de lo guapo que era, de sus ojos verdes, de que era tan guapo... De su sonrisa y de, joder, sus ojos verdes. La tuvimos que animar a que saliera de ese bucle sin fin, y al final nos contó la historia. El muchacho guapo de ojos verdes va con ella a clase, y como era de dibujo y ella era la alumna con mejor nota promedio, lo habían sentado a su lado para que se pusiera al día con el temario. El caso es que el chico parecía muy simpático, y Alice, sin contarse un pelo, empezó a hablar con él. En ese momento decidió que le gustaba.

-Eh, eh, eh, más despacio. Puedes decir que es guapo, que está tremendo... Incluso que te acostarías con él.- dijo Rose enumerando con sus finos y largos dedos de manicura perfecta- Pero gustar... No lo conoces Alice.

-Me gusta- La aguda voz de Alice sonó determinante, luego alzó la barbilla con orgullo- Lo he decidido.

-Lo ha decidido. Dice que lo ha decidido- Rose suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que los de la mesa de atrás se giran para ver qué pasa.- Ojalá fuese tan simple.

-¿Y... cómo se llama el chico misterioso?

-No lo sé

-¿De dónde viene?

-No lo sé

-Bella, la pregunta importante es si tiene novia. ¿Alice...?- Rose lucía una sonrisa suspicaz, pero Alice la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te digo yo que no tiene novia, no seas gafe.

Durante la hora de Literatura todo el mundo cuchicheaba. Todo el colegio estaba revolucionado. Me exasperaba, pensando cómo se sentiría el chico nuevo con tantas miradas encima, con su llegada en boca de todos, con los rumores falsos que ya estarían recorriendo los pasillos... Por lo que decidí sentarme en la mesa de al lado de la ventana y abstraerme de aquello.  
Afortunadamente, el profesor Williams entró, y, con un portazo, calló a todos mis compañeros. Pero cuando llamaron a la puerta, y la abrió un chico de cabellos broncíneos muy revueltos, volvieron a cuchichear.  
El muchacho le entregó una hoja de papel al profesor, y lo único que pude oír fue "Al lado de la señorita Swan".  
Lo veía acercarse y me había puesto nerviosa y con la cara del color del tomate. Podía sentirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque parecía sacado de la portada de una revista y sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente mientras se acercaba. ¿Es que no se tropezaba con las mochilas que había desperdigadas por el suelo? ¿Es que no había nada más que mirar? ¿Es que no había más sitios vacíos en el aula?  
Dejó la mochila en el suelo y me susurró un "hola" acompañado de una perfecta sonrisa, para luego sacar los libros. Lo imité, aunque mi sonrisa era patética, y me enfrasqué en la lectura del libro que llevaba escondido debajo de la mesa, creando un muro entre él y yo con todo mi pelo para tapar mis mejillas rojas.  
Llevaba ya un par de minutos intentado leer el mismo párrafo, pero su colonia no me dejaba concentrarme.

-Está sobrevalorado- oí de repente a mi lado. Me giré instintivamente y vi que hablaba conmigo, mirando mi libro.

Arqueé una ceja, incrédula, y señalé a mi libro. No podía estar diciendo eso.

-Es broma. De hecho ese mismo libro lo he leído tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta...- esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y se acercó más a mí para susurrar en mi oído, tan bajito para que no lo oyera nadie más- Me estoy volviendo loco, es agobiante. Pareces la única normal aquí.

Rodé los ojos, mostrándole apoyo. No quería hablar en clase, el profesor Williams era muy estricto.

-Oh, vamos, señorita Swan- una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios- sé una buena compañera de mesa. Puedes hablar bajito.

Reprimí una sonrisa y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. Él simplemente amplió su sonrisa y se relajó en su asiento, estirando las piernas y revolviendo su cabello cobrizo.

 _"Bella. Señorita Swan SOLO me llama el profesor Williams. Por favor, tú también no "_ escribí en una hoja en sucio, y se la pasé. Él me miró, más divertido aún.

 _"Bella, eres muda?"_ su caligrafía era elegante y delicada. A su lado la mía parecía la letra de una niña pequeña, torpe e infantil.

 _"Soy cautelosa. El profesor Williams odia que hablemos, y no quiero bajar mi nota"_

 _"Oh, eres un cerebrito! Eres la empollona!"_

Lo fulminé con la mirada y no volví a escribir. Pero él sí.

 _"Es siempre así? Me siento demasiado observado, es agobiante"_

 _"Sí. Lo sé"_

 _"Acabará pronto?"_

Resopló con frustración. Negué con la cabeza y le susurré un "lo siento" al oído. Y aquella fue la primera vez que sentí esa mirada. La mirada que parecía que leía tus pensamientos. Una mirada verde, profunda, taladrando mis ojos marrones.

-Señor Cullen- El profesor Williams se encontraba detrás de su mesa revisando unos papeles. Mi compañero desvió la mirada de mis ojos y se dirigió a hablar con el profesor. Todos los demás compañeros se estaban marchando ya. El timbre había sonado y no me había dado ni cuenta.  
Y decidí huir. Huí porque me sentía rara, porque sentía que todas mis defensas estaban rotas. Por... Alice.  
Joder.  
Alice.

Mi mejor amiga estaba decidida a salir con mi compañero de mesa, y yo me sonrojaba cuando él me miraba o hablaba.  
Cuando llegué a las taquillas, Rose estaba en la de al lado sacando sus libros. Se lo conté todo rápidamente, pero ella miraba al otro lado del pasillo.

-Rosalie, por el amor de dios, qué...- rezongué mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada atontada- Vale, va a ser mejor hablar luego.

Su mirada estaba fija en Emmett. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por lo que era un chico enorme y fuerte, lo que contrastaba con su cara dulce de niño. Ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer y llevaban meses con el juego del tonteo y coqueteo. Ahora era Emmett el que miraba, y Rose la que ignoraba.

-Ya está, te escucho.

-Sí claro, hasta que Emmett vuelva a pasar de ti.- Le dije, dándole la espalda a Emmett y encarando a mi amiga.

-Venga, Bella- me dijo con tono firme. Ella nunca suplicaba, nunca insistía. Lo pedía firmemente.

Le volví a contar todo, mientras ella se entrelazaba los mechones dorados de su pelo con sus gráciles dedos, formando una trenza perfecta. Todo esto mientras me miraba atentamente, como si fuese tan natural como respirar. A veces me daba envidia. Mucha.

-Espera- dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro, y resoplé.- No, en serio, te escucho. Es que está tremendo.

-¿En serio, Rose? No sabía que pensabas que estaba tremendo, ¡qué notición!

-Ja ja ja- me miró con paciencia.- Te he dicho que te escucho. El que digo que está tremendo es el señor Cullen, que está hablando con el señor Tremendo número uno, mientras no te quita los ojos de encima.- Sentí un vacío en mi estómago.- Ay, no pongas esa cara, Tremendo número uno, obviamente, es Emmett. El que te mira es el señor Cullen- El vacío se hizo más grande en mi interior, como si se me hubiese dado la vuelta el estómago- No te gires. Espera.

Rodé los ojos y no le hice caso. El juego de coqueteo de Rosalie no iba conmigo, y tampoco estaba interesada en ello, así que me giré un poco y de repente lo vi. En clase no me había fijado tanto en él, pero desde esta perspectiva parecía más guapo aún. Me miraba mientras hablaba despreocupadamente con Emmett, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su boca dejo de moverse y esbozó una perfecta sonrisa ladeada, mientras se revolvía aquel cabello broncíneo con una mano. Me quedé estática. Oí a mi amiga decir "sí, te está mirando", a mi lado. Luego fue todo muy rápido. El otro grandullón siguió la mirada del "señor Cullen" y me miró, haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acercara. Resoplé y me volví a girar, sacando los libros de Cálculo de mi taquilla, y cerrándola bruscamente.

-Yo me voy a clase. Avísame cuando encuentres a una sola persona sin las hormonas revolucionadas.

Rosalie soltó una melodiosa risa y me siguió. Oímos nuestros nombres al otro lado del pasillo, pero continuamos la marcha hasta el aula de Cálculo. Allí, Rose se sentó al fondo de la clase, y yo en segunda fila. Se me daba muy mal la asignatura y tenía que enterarme de todo como fuera.

Esa misma tarde, al acabar las clases, fuimos a comprar nuestros vestidos para el baile del viernes. Era un baile que había organizado el comité de fiestas, con Alice al mando, para dar la bienvenida a la primavera. A mi pequeña amiga le encantaba planificar eventos, y aunque le había traído de cabeza, estaba emocionada con el resultado. También le encantaba torturarnos. Lo siento. Maquillarnos, vestirnos, peinarnos... usarnos de Barbies. Era una auténtica tortura. Rose se dejaba, pero yo lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Éste!

Alice levantaba un vestido rojo de corte asimétrico y ajustado, pero Rose se lo arrebató y fue corriendo a probárselo.

-Pues me da a mi que ese no...- murmuró rebuscando entre otros vestidos de colores fuertes.

Mientras tanto, yo busqué el vestido más feo que podía encontrar y fui al probador con él, contando los segundos que tardaría mi amiga en frenarme. Exactamente tres.

-Eres una amenaza pública. No puedo dejarte sola- Miró el vestido que yo llevaba en la mano y me lo arrebató, con cara de asco. Me puso encima de los brazos uno color rosa, de escote asimétrico y entallado.

-Esto no va conmigo- dije, negándome a probármelo. Cuando vi los ojos amenazadores de Alice, me metí corriendo al probador.

Me lo puse y recogí mi pelo ondulado en un moño, para poder verme mejor. Me sorprendió lo cómodo que era, pero cuando me vi en el espejo, me sorprendí aún más. Siempre había sido delgada, y solía pasarlo mal con los vestidos porque ninguno me convencía. Pero éste... era perfecto. Me quedaba un poco más largo de medio muslo, pero no llegaba a las rodillas, y resaltaba las pocas curvas de mi cuerpo. Me gustaba como me quedaba el escote asimétrico y el color rosa sobre mi piel. Alice había acertado de lleno.  
Cuando las chicas lo vieron empezaron a divagar sobre qué zapatos podría ponerme y los accesorios que me dejarían. Las dejé hablando mientras iba a pagar mi vestido. Mis amigas prometieron que de todo lo demás se encargaban ellas. Rosalie se llevó el vestido rojo, pero también compró uno blanco y negro bastante atrevido, no para ella, que se atrevía con todo, pero sí para los demás mortales del mundo. Alice se había comprado el vestido a principios de curso, sabía exactamente qué ponerse y cómo ir en cualquier ocasión.  
Acabamos tomando un café en una cafetería al aire libre. Había dejado de llover salía el sol, no se podía pensar en un plan mejor que ese.

-¿Le vas a pedir que vaya al baile contigo?

De la garganta de Rose salió una sonora carcajada, y rodeó nuestros brazos con el suyo.

-No necesito que un grandullón egocéntrico me acompañe al baile. Mi pareja vais a ser vosotras, Al.

-Pues yo sí que pienso pedírselo.

-¿A Emmett?- el chillido de Rosalie fue bastante agudo. Tanto que me solté de su agarre y aproveché para ir al baño. Cuando entraban en ese tipo de bucle yo no pintaba nada.

-Claro que no. Al nuevo, tonta. ¿Cómo le voy a pedir a mi primo que me acompañe al baile? ¿Estás loca?

-Si lo hicieras tendría que matarte, muy a mi pesar. O eso, o ligarme al nuevo.

Seguían discutiendo cuando entré al baño, y cuando salí, no se hablaban.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el nuevo te come con los ojos?- me preguntó Alice cuando llegue a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desilusión.

-¡Rosalie!- regañé a mi amiga, pero ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.- No es verdad, aquí nadie se come a nadie con los ojos, ni tontea, ni coquetea, ni nada de nada. ¿Te crees que estando al lado de nuestra amiga modelo se iba a fijar en mí?

-Sí- dijeron las dos al unísono, con tono serio.

-Pues no.

-En fin, vamos a omitir completamente lo que ha dicho Bella, yo solo digo que tengas cuidado. No te hagas ilusiones hasta que no conozcas bien a la otra persona.

-Pues eso, ¡si lo que quiero es conocerlo!

Entraron otra vez en uno de sus bucles de discusiones y decidí irme a casa. Al día siguiente tenía dos exámenes y la entrega de un trabajo.

Aquella noche, al irme a dormir, no pude evitar preguntarme si el señor Cullen tendría ya pareja para el baile. De hecho no sabía nada de él, incluso podría tener novia. Me propuse averiguar más sobre su vida. Por Alice, todo por que mi amiga no se metiera en líos. Yo quería mantenerme alejada del "señor Cullen", pero sacrificaría un poco mi orgullo.

Por Alice, me repetí hasta la saciedad, hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Os traigo mi primer fic. Por favor, os ruego reviews. Esto lo escribo por mí, pero me encantaría ver que hay alguien ahí fuera que disfruta/aborrece lo que hago. Me gustaría saber qué puedo mejorar, qué sugerís o qué esperáis. Ayudadmeeee plis!_**

 ** _Espero que os guste, quizás el capítulo es corto, pero a partir del siguiente intentaré que sea más largo._**

 ** _Os saluda una novata, espero que me aceptéis en vuestra comunidad!_**

 ** _Besos!_**


	2. Apuestas

_**DISCLAIMER: El universo Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me he inspirado en él.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo dos:**

 ** _Apuesta_**

Los días siguientes fueron una auténtica locura. El estudio me absorbía. Afortunadamente, la que solía ser mi principal distracción, estaba centrada en organizar el baile y gracias a eso conseguía centrarme sin dificultades. Solía pasar las tarde con las chicas, pero Alice estaba muy ocupada, y Rose no era tan insistente con el tema de salir, así que conseguí que las tardes en la biblioteca fuesen algo habitual.  
Descubrí que mi compañero de clase se llamaba Edward. Ignoré los rumores que volaban por los pasillos de la escuela, y decidí fiarme de lo que él me contaba, que no era mucho, y lo que yo veía, que era más bien poco. Su mirada seguía haciéndome sentir incómoda, como un libro abierto. Y su sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa ladeada. Siempre que aparecía en su rostro yo me sonrojaba de forma exagerada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

Angela se había convertido en mi compañera ideal de biblioteca. Era callada, y como siempre estaba muy centrada me ayudaba a concentrarme a mi también. Si tenía alguna duda me la resolvía. Cálculo era su asignatura predilecta.

-¿Mmm..?- murmuré, sin levantar la vista de mi libro, balanceando histéricamente el bolígrafo.

-Edward- contestó ella, sin más.

Mi vista se levantó casi al instante. Lo busqué en la gran sala, y lo localicé esos cabellos despeinados, al otro lado de la sala. Se encontraba sentado con una chica rubia, y por un momento me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que hacían una pareja perfecta. Los dos parecían sacados de una sesión fotográfica de una revista. Suena ridículo, y no me parece algo relevante, pero eran bastante guapos.

-Estudiar. Es lo que se hace en una biblioteca- respuse sin más, en un susurro, sin apartar la vista de aquella pareja.

Angela me miró con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa cuando la chica rubia pasaba una mano por los cabellos desordenados de Edward. Él sonrió y le susurró algo al oído.

-Sí, estudiar, como nosotras.

La miré, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y di unos golpecitos con mi bolígrafo en su libro. La necesitaba concentrada. Si ella no se concentraba, yo no podría hacerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar estudiar con todas nuestras fuerzas y ganas, unas risitas histéricas alteraron todo el ambiente tranquilo de la biblioteca. Levanté la mirada cuando la gente empezó a mandar callar, y las risas cesaron, pero porque los dos se empezaron a besar de forma salvaje. Edward y la rubia.

-Estudiar, sí, sí. No había habitaciones de hotel disponibles en todo Forks...

-Mientras lo hagan en silencio, a mi me da igual- repuse, recurriendo a toda mi paciencia. Angela era capaz de levantarse e ir a llamarles la atención y no me parecía la mejor idea. Quería estudiar y pasar desapercibida.

-¿No te indigna?

-No- contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh, vamos. Ese chico tontea contigo Bella- Una carcajada brotó de mi garganta, y de repente me mandaron callar. Me tapé la boca con las manos, intentando acallar mi risa. ¿Que tonteaba conmigo? Edward Cullen no tonteaba conmigo. Mike lo hacía. Jacob lo hacía. Edward no.- No te rías. Lo he visto contigo, con Jessica Stanley, con Bree... y mira, ahora la despampanante rubia. Me pone de los nervios.

-Que haga lo que quiera, Ang. Yo no tonteo- le contesté, aunque pareció que trataba de autoconvencerme- Vamos a estudiar, anda. Déjalos que se toqueteen, el examen de mañana es más importante.

Fingí concentrarme, pero ya no podía. Claro que me indignaba. Alice decía que lo iba a invitar al baile. Era lo que más miedo me daba de mi amiga, cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja tenía que hacerlo. Y no había forma de que cambiara de opinión. Y no es que Edward me pareciera mal chico. Estaba en su derecho de salir con cualquiera y hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, si estaba soltero. Pero si la despampanante rubia resultaba ser su novia... la cosa cambiaba.

Al día siguiente, en Literatura, me propuse averiguar un poco más.  
Cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miró, esa seguridad desapareció. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Interrogarlo en clase de lengua? Era una tontería.

-Te vi ayer en la biblioteca- comentó distraídamente mientras sacaba sus libros de la mochila y los ponía sobre la mesa. Vaya, me lo estaba poniendo bastante fácil.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Debo mencionar que mentir se me da fatal. Eso conlleva que se me da mal también disimular, o engañar. Y lo paso fatal cuando lo hago. Se me nota a leguas. Respiré hondo e intenté no mirar a mi compañero.

-Sí. Quería ir a saludarte, pero estabas muy concentrada.

Una sonrisita apareció en mis labios, cuando casi se me escapa contestarle que él también lo parecía. Noté como mis mejillas empezaban a estar más calientes de lo normal, y él también, porque se giró en la silla para mirarme de frente, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Cálculo me tiene frita- comencé a jugar con mi pelo, pero de pronto lo solté. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me estaba poniendo nerviosa, era ridículo. Respiré hondo y me propuse conversar con él, como una persona normal, así que me giré en mi silla, como había hecho él antes, y quedando frente a frente, lo miré.- Odio esa asignatura, y para colmo los exámenes que nos ponen son muy complicados...

-Yo podría ayudarte- se ofreció, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y acercándose a mí.

-No es por ofender... Pero estoy en Cálculo Avanzado. No dudo de tí, pero asumo que sabes que el nivel avanzado es más alto que el intermedio...- una sonrisa burlona apareció en mis labios cuando le contesté, y vi que una chispa de diversión aparecía en sus ojos verdes.

-Qué graciosa- repuso con ironía, y una pequeña y melódica carcajada escapó de su garganta. Sonreí ampliamente al oírla.- No había plazas libres en la clase de avanzado, así que me ha tocado ir a intermedio. Eso no significa que no tenga nivel suficiente para echarte una mano cuando lo necesites.

-Cerebrito. Listillo.

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien, ¿qué?

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- su voz sonó mas suave de lo normal, y el tono más bajo. Como si no quisiera que nadie más lo oyera, como si fuese algo entre él y yo. A pesar del alboroto que había en el aula, lo había oído perfectamente.

-Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero... el examen es esta tarde. Para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta.

-Vámonos- dijo, acercándose más a mí y en un tono más bajo. Si no hubiese sido por su seriedad, habría pensado que estaba de broma.- En serio.

-No creo que...

Pero Edward acercó su rostro al mío, y sus labios a mi oído.

-El profesor Williams llega 10 minutos tarde. Piénsalo. Puedes quedarte aquí esperándolo, que no aparezca, y perder una hora de excelente ayuda... o adelantarte a lo que pueda pasar y aprovechar el tiempo que tienes- Su aliento me provocó cosquillas en mi oído, y por un momento el corazón se me aceleró. Me alejé de él, con la cara ardiendo y meditándolo. Cerré los ojos con pesadez y asentí con la cabeza.  
Y, en cuanto me di cuenta, me encontraba saliendo del aula con Edward bajo la atenta mirada de varios compañeros.

-Buena elección, señorita Swan- Edward me miraba sonriente, mientras nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca.

-Espero que lo sea. Como me hayas mentido...- me paré en seco y le clavé el dedo índice en el pecho- Como seas el peor profesor de la historia...

-Primero, yo jamás miento. Respecto a lo segundo... podríamos hacer una apuesta- dijo, a la vez que con una de sus manos agarraba delicadamente el dedo clavado en su pecho y lo bajaba- Y tercero, señalar es de mala educación.

-Si consigues que supere el ocho... en ese caso me pensaría apostar contigo.- Le di un tirón a mi mano y la liberé de la suya, para poder seguir el camino hacia la biblioteca- Pero como no será el caso, olvida lo de la apuesta.

Llegamos a la puerta de la biblioteca, pero en el momento de tirar de ella para abrirla, Edward estiro el brazo y la empujó, evitando que pudiese abrirla. Me giré con una ceja alzada, pero él simplemente dio un paso hacia mi, dejando poco espacio entre nosotros.

-Digamos que sacas más de un ocho- susurró con voz suave, mirándome intensamente. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo extraño, y no había ni rastro de la sonrisa que lucían siempre sus labios.

-Digamos... que...- Me había quedado sin palabras, y esa mirada hacía que sintiera que me derretía. Vi como sus finos labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, pero no llegaba a ser una sonrisa.

-Si superas esa nota...- Edward se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensativo, y durante un instante pensé en cómo sería besarlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, eliminando aquella imagen de mi mente- ¿Me dejarías invitarte a cenar?

Abrí los ojos y vi, por primera vez, incertidumbre en sus ojos. Edward siempre era seguro, siempre tenía esa seguridad en sus ojos verdes.  
Sonreí. Sabía que aquello no pasaría.

-Te dejaría. Haría lo que quisieras.

-Llevarte a cenar es todo lo que quiero- sus ojos verdes me miraban con más intensidad que nunca, tanto que sentía que me leía el pensamiento. Le tendí la mano y estrechó la suya con suma delicadeza, cerrando así nuestro trato. Liberada la presión, abrí la puerta y entré, con el detrás.

La biblioteca del colegio estaba prácticamente vacía. Había un par de alumnos de primer curso que estaban acabando algún tipo de proyecto, pero no era comparable al movimiento que tenía la biblioteca municipal de Forks, donde solía ir con Angela.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, lo más lejos posible de los otros estudiantes, para no molestar ni ser molestados. Ya en frío, y con aire ausente, empecé a darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué querría Edward Cullen cenar conmigo? Primero, estaba el tema de la chica rubia que estaba con él en la biblioteca. Si resultaba ser su novia no me parecía normal que Edward fuese por ahí invitando a cenar a chicas que apenas acaba de conocer. Segundo, si no era su novia, y era un simple ligue.. ¿por qué querer cenar conmigo?  
Todas mis dudas se reducían a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué y qué pretendía con ello?  
Sentí unos delicados y suaves dedos tocando mi muñeca, y me giré sobresaltada. Edward me miraba, con una ceja alzada. Saqué mi libro y los apuntes, como acto instintivo para liberarme de esos dedos que me hacían sentir incómoda. Enseguida nos pusimos a ello.  
Edward no había mentido. Notaba que sabía, no por estudiarlo, sino por entenderlo. Me daba indicaciones en los ejercicios cuando veía que fallaba o me quedaba mucho tiempo atascada, y trucos con los que poder memorizar las fórmulas, de las que aún, la mayoría no conseguía que permanecieran en mi mente.

-Bella...- susurró, más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba, haciendo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Llevaba bastante rato sin hablar, mirando atentamente lo que hacía.- Mira bien y piensa lo que estás haciendo. Ahí hay un signo que no encaja...

Me giré, frustrada, para encararlo. Llevaba veinte minutos con aquel problema y no veía la manera de hallar la solución. Cuando cogí aire para replicar, bastante airada, levantó las manos y sonrió dulcemente.

-Eh, eh, yo no puedo hacerlo por ti. Pero sé que tu puedes sacarlo. Vas muy bien- dijo, apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Pero, a pesar de estar el mechón en su sitio, su mano se quedó sujetando el mechón, y sus dedos jugando con él. Me quedé paralizada con ese gesto, mirándolo a los ojos. y, de repente, esos ojos se volvieron más intensos, provocando una sensación rara en la boca de mi estómago.- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Sentía mi cara arder. Seguramente, después de ese comentario, la tonalidad colorada de mi rostro subió, porque sentí que ardía aún más. Me limité a contemplar ese rostro, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más. Lucía una sonrisa torcida bastante seductora, y sus ojos, de un verde intenso, estaban fijos en mis labios. Me faltaba el aire, y, cuando vi que su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío, mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo que no creía que fuese capaz de hacerlo estando sentada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
Pasaron las imágenes en mi mente de Edward con la aspirante a modelo rubia besándose descaradamente en la biblioteca, y, sin darme cuenta, alejé mi rostro un poco del suyo. En ese momento sus dedos dejaron de jugar con el mechón de mi pelo y se centraron en mis ojos, con un brillo extraño, y ampliando aquella sonrisa torcida. Me miró fijamente por lo que creí que fueron largos minutos, hasta que soltó el mechón de mi pelo y respiró profundamente.

-Revísalo, Bella- se limitó a decir, antes de girarse y colocarse en la posición normal sobre su silla, para hojear unas páginas de mi libro de cálculo.

Me quedé estática en mi sitio, por unos segundos, y resoplé con frustración. Al final fui capaz de encontrar el fallo. Dejé el bolígrafo sobre las hojas y me recliné sobre la silla, rendida.

-Ya está- musité, arrastrando las hojas hacia él, para que las revisara.

Sin mirarme, vi como a medida que revisaba el ejercicio su boca esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. Aquello era buena señal, o eso esperaba.

-Perfecto- dijo alegremente, antes de que sonara el timbre que señalaba el inicio de la siguiente clase. Recogí todo con nerviosismo. Era incapaz de mirar al chico que tenía a mi lado y, para colmo, iba directa a un examen que probablemente sería una pesadilla. Edward me ayudó a guardar las cosas, y antes de girarme para irme, me tomó de la muñeca. Me giré y lo observé con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle. Edward Cullen **sí** estaba tonteando conmigo.

-Eh... No te pongas nerviosa- vale, mi nerviosismo era bastante notable y él lo había visto.- Tú solo hazme un favor...- Lo miré con una ceja alzada, y, sin ser consciente, mis ojos se desviaron a su mano sujetando mi brazo. Él soltó el agarre al instante, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa especialmente sincera que nunca había visto en su rostro. No es que sus sonrisas habituales no lo fueran, pero sí que notaba que solía haber alguna intención oculta en ellas, en esta no. Esta era puramente sincera- Saca más de un ocho, Bella. Por favor. Me harías muy feliz.

-Eso espero- susurré, forzando una sonrisa.- Gracias... Gracias por esto, me has ayudado mucho.

Salí disparada de la biblioteca antes de obtener respuesta, aunque me pareció oír que decía "suerte" a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegué al aula, noté el ambiente de nerviosismo que suele haber antes de un examen. Especialmente en este, ya que nos jugábamos aprobar la evaluación. Me senté junto a Angela y la observé repasar.

-Me han comentado que has estado ocupada- murmuró, sin dejar de escribir números en una hoja.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- levantó el rostro y me observó con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, si. Una hora disfrutando del apasionante mundo del cálculo con Edward Cullen.- ella me miró, extrañada. Al parecer lo que le contaron fue que simplemente nos escapamos juntos de clase de Literatura.- Hemos ido a la biblioteca a estudiar. Da la casualidad de que se le dan muy bien.

-A estudiar... ¿De verdad? ¿O como con su amiga de ayer? ¿Recuerdas cómo se morreaban?

Aquel comentario hizo que en mi mente se formara la imagen de Edward y yo en la biblioteca, y no precisamente estudiando. Mi pálido rostro se tiñó de rojo.

-Estudiando, Ang. Me ha ayudado mucho.- En ese momento entró el profesor, y mi corazón se aceleró por el nerviosismo.- Bueno, eso creo. Ya veremos.- musité, antes de que el profesor repartiera los exámenes.

Realmente no era tan difícil. Probablemente antes de la ayuda de Edward me hubiese costado acabar dos de aquellos problemas, pero cuando me bloqueaba oía su voz en mi cabeza, guiándome y dándome consejos. Recordaba todo lo que me había explicado la hora anterior en la biblioteca, por lo que salí bastante contenta. Dudaba que pudiese llegar al ocho, como él quería, pero me conformaba con aprobar. Y estaba segura que lo había hecho. Salí de dudas cuando comenté los resultados con Angela, al salir del examen. Ella no sacaba nunca una nota por debajo del nueve, por lo que me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi que coincidíamos en la mayoría de resultados, y que tenía bien más ejercicios de los que creía. Temblé un poco ante la posibilidad de que Edward ganara la apuesta. Esa cena... bueno, presentía que no traería nada bueno, y, a decir verdad, me intimidaba bastante estar con él a solas.

-¡Bella!- una voz me llamó del otro lado del pasillo. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero no pude localizar de dónde venía. De repente, entre la multitud, apareció la pequeña Alice cogida del brazo de Emmett. El grandullón lucía una sonrisa burlona, y me atrapó entre sus brazos, dejándome sin aire.

-Em... aire... ya- conseguí decir a duras penas, pataleando en el aire. Él soltó una carcajada y me dejó con los pies en el suelo, no sin antes revolver mis cabellos con su manaza.

-Mi querido primo no mide su fuerza.- decía Alice, mientras yo me colocaba el pelo que me había dejado despeinado.- Esta noche salimos, Bells.

-Vaya. Me pregunto dónde habrá quedado eso de preguntar...- respondí, sarcásticamente.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero Emmett pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y se dirigió a la salida. Alice nos seguía con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Bells. No seas aguafiestas.

-No lo soy. Hoy es jueves.- respondí, como si aquella fuese razón suficiente. Por el amor de dios, ¡si al día siguiente había clase!

-Volveremos pronto- mi pequeña y acelerada amiga se encogió de hombros.- Además, he invitado a Cullen.

Y, después de oír aquello, sentí como mi estómago se encogía. Había olvidado la intención de mi amiga por salir con él. Seguramente a estas alturas ya lo había invitado al baile.

-Cullens. Viene también su hermano.- apuntó Emmett.- Creo que ya os conocéis, Bella.

Claro que nos conocíamos. Íbamos juntos a clase. Me había estado observando desde el otro lado del pasillo días atrás y Emmett se había dado cuenta. Me sonrojé al recordar aquello. Inocentemente pensaba que no había nada raro, y ahora ese muchacho quería cenar conmigo. El muchacho que invade los pensamientos de mi mejor amiga.

-Cierto. En fin... Necesito todo el apoyo posible. No quiero parecer una acosadora.

-Oh, no. Por favor. Quién pensaría que eso de ti.- su primo comentó sarcásticamente y alzó las manos, pero no tardó en llevarse un puñetazo por parte de Alice- Querida, tus puñetazos son suaves caricias.

Sabía que no debía ir. Quizás estaba siendo una mala amiga por no contarle a Alice lo que había visto en la biblioteca el día anterior. O Edward tenía novia, o salía con quien le daba la gana. En todo caso, mi amiga se merecía algo mejor. Pero no estaba decidida a contarle nada, de momento.

-No me encuentro muy bien... mañana hay clase... el baile...- repuse, exasperada. Sabía que no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a mis dos amigos, pero lo estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas.

-Venga, Bella. ¿Se te ha olvidado alguna más? Eres la reina de las malas excusas.

Miré al grandullón con rabia, pero antes de poder contestarle, Alice me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres mi mejor amiga. Esta noche te necesito. Por favor. Ponte guapa.

Y se marchó a toda velocidad hacia su coche.

Iba a imitar a mi pequeña amiga, pero el brazo de Emmett se sujetó con más fuerza a mis hombros.

-Bueno, ¿y tú con Cullen qué?

-¿Cómo?- pregunté, alzando las cejas.- Yo con Cullen nada. Déjale el tema de Cullen a Alice.

-Ese es otro tema. He visto cómo te mira. Bueno, he visto cómo mira a todas. Pero lo he cazado mirándote a ti también.

Se encogió de hombros, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Pues entre todas, que busque distracción con ellas, que hay mucho donde elegir. Yo con Cullen nada.

-¿Sabes? Conozco a ese chaval desde que éramos dos enanos. No sabía que se convertiría en un mujeriego. Pero se lo puede permitir. Está soltero, es guapo, inteligente, educado...

-Vale, Em. Si tanto te gusta tu amigo, sal con él. Respeto lo que hace, pero no lo comparto. Y, repito, yo con Cullen nada.

Emmett me miró divertido por unos segundos, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Me apuesto lo que sea a que dentro de un mes no dirás lo mismo.

-¡Pero qué os ha dado hoy a todos con apostar!- grité, desesperada- Apuesta lo que quieras, que dentro de un mes seguiré diciéndote lo mismo.

-Me pensaré el premio...- Una sonrisa maliciosa se compuso en su rostro.

-Menos mal que yo no soy como tú y no te hago lo mismo con Rosalie, porque sé que de aquí a un mes seguiréis haciendo el tonto como siempre.

-¡Oye! Rosalie y yo somos bastante menos complicados que todo esto.

De repente, la aludida pasó por nuestro lado.

-¡Hola, Bella!- saludó, enfatizando más de la cuenta mi nombre y evitando el contacto visual con el grandullón, para dirigirse a la salida. Me hizo una señal con la mano, imitando un teléfono. Di por hecho que aquella tarde me llamaría.

-Oh, sí. Hoy no os saludáis ni os miráis. Mañana miraditas otra vez y tonteo descarado, y pasado, ¿qué?- le dije con orgullo por llevar la razón. El grandullón no respondió e hizo un mohín. Me limité a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de ánimo y, tras despedirme de él, me dirigí a mi coche.

De camino a casa me preparé mentalmente para aquella noche. Sería bastante complicado. Pero Alice era mi amiga, una de las mejores. Y si Edward Cullen se proponía a jugar con ella me lo iba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

 **Hola! Muchas gracias a mis dos reviews del capítulo anterior! Realmente esperaba más, me da pena no haber leído que a más gente le gustara, pero he recibido un par de alertas de favs y follows, y me hace feliz mi humilde comienzo :) Gracias a Cris y a mi "Lectora" por sus reviews.**

 **Cris: Jasper... ummhhhh... cómo decirlo... En el próximo capítulo quizás aparezca. O quizás he hecho una mezcla de Jasper y Edward en el mismo personaje... Soy malvada! pero en el siguiente saldrás de dudas, aunque creo que después de leer este capítulo te imaginarás un poco lo que va a pasar.**

 **Y no quiero olvidarme de agradecer a phoenix y elizabeth por su fav. Espero veros en este capítulo.**

 **Espero con ganas y mucha ansia más reviews si habéis disfrutado del capítulo. Y críticas si os he hecho perder tiempo leyéndolo y lo/me odiáis (podéis tirarme tomates a modo de review)  
Estoy intentando escribir los capítulos más largos, pero me falta práctica, aunque poco a poco van saliendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y apoyo. Nos volvemos a ver por aquí en el próximo.**

 _ **Anna.**_


	3. Intensidad

_**DISCLAIMER: El universo Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me he inspirado en él.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo tres:**

 _ **Intensidad.**_

-Hola, cariño.

Charlie se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol. Le encantaba pasar las tardes disfrutando de su deporte favorito, con una cerveza en la mano. Siempre me he sentido mal por no compartir esa afición con él. Como tantas otras... Realmente nunca habíamos tenido muchos momentos padre e hija, pero ese era también el encanto de nuestra relación.

Respondí al saludo y me senté en el sofá de al lado. Era costumbre que tuviésemos una breve charla sobre qué tal nos había ido el día. Ése era nuestro momento padre e hija.

-Esta noche iré a cenar a casa de Rosalie.

-Mañana hay clase.

-Lo sé. Alice necesita ayuda para terminar de organizar el baile de mañana...

-Vale, vale. No vuelvas muy tarde- su mirada era severa, pero sabía que confiaba en mí.

-No te preocupes. Mañana hay clase- repetí la razón que él me había dado al principio.

Me sentía fatal al mentirle a mi padre, más teniendo en cuenta lo pésima mentirosa que era y que él trabajaba pillando mentirosos. Mi padre era policía, y no era tonto. Ambos sabíamos que no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero la confianza que había era suficiente. Nunca le había dado problemas y se fiaba de mi criterio. Y tampoco era una mentira del todo... más bien una mentira a medias. Era verdad que cenaríamos en casa de Rosalie, pero luego saldríamos.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dejé caer a lo largo de la cama. Estaba rendida y necesitaba descansar la mente y el cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me relajé sobre el colchón mullido, sintiendo como cada uno de mis músculos se desagarrotaba.

Sentía las mano de Edward sujetando mi rostro, sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con un brillo extraño, más oscurecidos de lo normal, y su boca se torcía en una sonrisa increíblemente seductora. Me dejaba sin aliento. Sus dedos provocaban millones de corrientes eléctricas que aceleraban mi corazón, latiendo de forma frenética. Y mis ojos estaban fijos en aquellos finos labios. Necesitaba sentirlos, necesitaba besarlos. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Acercaba mi rostro al suyo, pero daba igual cuánto lo hiciera, siempre estábamos a la misma distancia. Me era imposible acercarme a él.

-Edward- gruñí, frustrada.

Su sonrisa se amplió y, finalmente, se acercó. Cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, nuestras narices rozándose, aquella imagen se evaporó.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el tono de llamada de mi móvil. Respiré profundamente intentando aliviar esa carrera frenética que corría mi corazón.

¿Qué diablos...? ¿Había soñado con Edward? Resoplé frustrada, sentándome en la cama y pasando una mano por mi rostro. Sabía perfectamente que los sueños tienen un significado oculto, que mi mente intentaba decirme algo. Pero lo que me intentaba decir no era tan enigmático, sino bastante claro. No, no me lo creía. A mí no me gustaba Edward. No quería que me besara. No, simplemente había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño, de hecho.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar y miré la pantalla. Volví a respirar profundamente antes de contestar.

-Hola- respondí, con voz pastosa.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Sí, y me has hecho un favor, Rose. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible- una risita nerviosa brotó de mi garganta. ¿Se podía calificar aquello de "pesadilla horrible"?

-¿Pesadilla? ¿Sobre qué?

-No lo recuerdo...- mentí.- ¿Cenamos hoy en tu casa, verdad?

-Por eso te llamaba. Alice te va a pasar a buscar a eso de las ocho. Tienes...- Rosalie hizo una pausa, imaginé que era para mirar la hora, pero me pareció oír la risa amortiguada de un chico- exactamente una hora. Eh... te dejo Bells.- dijo entre risitas.

-Eh, Eh, Eh- fui capaz de decir, antes de que colgara- ¿Con quién estás?

-Un segundo.- dijo, y oí sus pasos y una puerta cerrarse.- No estoy con nadie, Bella.- dijo, tras unos segundos, en un susurro.

-Rose... Lo he oído. El que no me lo cuentes lo hace más interesante. ¡Y encima estás susurrando!

-Yo no susurro- dijo, en un susurro más bajo.

Rodé los ojos. Si lo ocultaba... ¿sería posible que por fin estuviese con Emmett?

-Tarde o temprano me lo contarás, lo sabes.- concluí, con la voz más amenazadora que fui capaz de poner.

Oí que abría una puerta y soltaba una risita.

-Y tú el rollito que te traes con Edward. ¿Eh, Bella?- enfatizó mucho mi nombre, y oí otra vez la risa masculina, inconfundible.

-Adiós Rosalie. Adiós Emmett.

Se hizo un silencio estremecedor, y aproveché para colgar. Los había pillado, aunque todos sabíamos que de vez en cuando se veían. Intentaban guardarlo en secreto y no hablaban de ello con nadie, pero lo sabíamos. Tenían una relación de tira y afloja muy especial, que solo ellos dos sabían jugar. Lo curioso es que nunca llegaban a dar un paso más, y parecían encantados con ello.

Me preparé para esa noche, sin arreglarme en exceso. Si Charlie me veía salir muy arreglada mi coartada sería inservible. Me puse unos pantalones pitillo negros con unos botines de tacón, una camiseta básica blanca y sin maquillarme ni peinarme, salí de mi casa. Esas dos últimas cosas se las dejaba a Alice.

El New Beatle amarillo apareció por la esquina, pitando de forma histérica. Le hice una señal para que se callara, si no quería que mis vecinos la mataran. Era el coche ideal para ella, como si fuese un reflejo de su personalidad. Pequeño, de color chillón y alegre, potente y bastante bonito. Como mi amiga. Cuando subí al coche se puso a dar palmaditas de forma histérica, y me dio un abrazo.

-¡Gracias. gracias, gracias!- cuando se separó, me miró con el ceño fruncido- Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese pelo. Y maquillaje, por supuesto. Yo me encargo.

-¿Sabes? He pillado a Rose con Emmett- le dije a mi amiga, mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de nuestra amiga.

-¿Otra vez? Te ha vuelto a decir que estaba sola, seguro.

Asentí con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que sospechábamos que estaban juntos, pero nos hacía bastante gracia.

-Pues espero que esta noche no monten una escenita. Hay mucho amor-odio entre ellos. Seguro que discuten por algo, ya verás.

-Ojalá. Lo haría todo mucho más interesante.

-Si lo vamos a pasar genial, Bella, ¡Ya verás!

Esperaba que así fuera. Me había propuesto proteger a mi amiga de Edward Cullen. Le demostraría que clase de hombre era.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Rosalie, nuestra amiga lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso sí que era raro.

-¡Rosalie Hale sonriendo! ¡Vamos, Bella, saca la cámara!- el comentario sarcástico de Alice consiguió que la aludida la fulminara con la mirada. Alice le sacó la lengua y entró con paso grácil a aquella gran casa.

Nos conformamos con preparar unas pizzas congeladas y hablar de lo que habíamos planeado hacer. Habíamos decidido ir a un pub que estaba cerca, simplemente un rato. Alice no dejaba de repetir que teníamos que estar perfectas para mañana.

-Y el sueño es el mejor ritual de belleza- dijo por decimoquinta vez. Rosalie y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Teníamos esa frase grabada a fuego en nuestra mente.

Así que después de dejarme peinar y maquillar, estábamos listas para salir. El pub estaba a pocos minutos en coche desde la casa de Rose, así que ella se comprometió a dejarnos a las demás en casa cuando quisiéramos volver. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con Emmett y Edward en la puerta. Ver a Edward fuera de clase me produjo un poco de vértigo. Cada vez que lo veía me daba cuenta de algún detalle en el que no me había fijado. Por ejemplo, su palidez. Contrastaba con sus cabellos cobrizos y sus ojos verdes, y juntos a sus rasgos angulosos, parecía hecho de mármol. Vi cómo observaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios. Algo le dijo a Emmett, porque éste le dio un codazo en las costillas y vino directo hacia nosotras.

-¡Isabella Swan! Qué bueno que hayas venido- dijo, pasando un brazo por mis hombros- es una chica responsable, no suele salir si al día siguiente hay clase- me señaló y soltó una risita- supongo que hoy ha hecho una excepción.

Sabía por dónde iban a ir los tiros, así que me escabullí de su agarre y me situé junto a Rosalie. Sabía que a su lado estaría a salvo de su lengua afilada. Mi amiga me tomó del brazo de forma protectora.

-Supongo que querrás tener la noche en paz- masculló Rosalie, seria- Hola, Edward- dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose a la puerta conmigo a su lado.

Saludé a mi compañero con una sonrisa y me dejé llevar por Rosalie. Sin embargo, apenas entramos, Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Puedo hablar con Bella un momento?- su voz era suave, y me pregunté qué pretendía. Rosalie lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero esbozó una sonrisa suspicaz.- Te prometo que la protegeré de ése- susurró, señalando a Emmett con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, toda tuya, tigre- mi amiga soltó su agarre y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse. Edward me condujo al fondo del local pero, en el trayecto, me giré un momento y vi a Rosalie observándonos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron levantó ambos pulgares y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Rodé los ojos.

El local no era muy grande, simplemente se trataba de una sala con varias mesas para sentarse y tomar algo, por lo que aún habiéndonos alejado, estábamos perfectamente a la vista. Los tres nos observaban con atención, pero la mirada que más me descolocó fue la de Alice. Su rostro era imperturbable. La sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mi estómago al pensar que a mi amiga no le haría mucha gracia aquella imagen. Inconscientemente me alejé un paso de Edward, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Y bien?- sus dos cejas alzadas y un amago de sonrisa habían rejuvenecido su rostro, se asemejaba a un niño esperando a abrir los regalos de navidad. Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. Él simplemente resopló y su sonrisa se acabó por formar en su rostro. Sincera, otra vez.- El examen.

-Creo que mejor de lo que pensaba... Tu ayuda ha sido excelente.

-Ha sido fácil. He tenido una excelente alumna.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontraba contemplando una sonrisa torcida tan maravillosa, que me dejaba sin respiración. Edward pareció darse cuenta de ello, y dio un paso hacia mí. Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Obviamente, no estoy a tu altura. Pero me conformo con sacar una nota decente, y, si lo consigo, jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Su mano rozó mi barbilla y la empujó suavemente hacia arriba, con una delicadeza extrema, obligándome a levantar la mirada. Me concentré en esos ojos que me miraban con calidez.

-Señorita Swan...- rodé los ojos, odiaba que me llamaran así y el lo sabía- Por supuesto que no estás a mi altura, ni a la de nadie que conozca. Tú estás muy por encima de cualquiera.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al oír eso, y juraría que mi corazón se había saltado un latido. Su mano bajó hacia un lado de mi cuello y comenzó a acercar su rostro, de forma lenta y tortuosa, al mío, depositando un delicado beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Una cena, Bella. Es más que suficiente- susurró mirándome intensamente a los ojos, a centímetros de mi cara. Su mano acarició suavemente mi cuello, y se alejó de forma tortuosa. La intensidad el momento se desvaneció y de pronto sentí frío. Y me quedé allí, estática, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo los ojos de una de mis amigas fijos en mi, taladrándome.

Me dirigí a la mesa y vi que Edward y Alice se encontraban sentados, mientras Emmett y Rosalie bailaban al otro lado del local. Suspiré. Tenía tres opciones. La primera, ir a bailar con Rose y Emmett, pero viendo los movimientos espasmódicos de este último, descarté esa opción. No quería llevarme un golpe accidental del grandullón. La segunda opción, eliminada por supuesto, era unirme a Alice y Edward. Veía como se reían y hablaban animadamente, y no quería estropearle eso a mi amiga. Por lo tanto, la tercera y mejor opción consistía en ir a pedirle una coca cola al camarero de la barra.

Me dirigí hacia allí y esperé a que me sirviera, pero un movimiento a mi lado de sobresaltó. Unos ojos verdes me observaron con amabilidad, y por un momento pensé que se trataba de Edward. Parecían los mismos ojos, pero tenían otro brillo, un brillo más amable, menos pícaro y mucho menos peligroso. El chico a mi lado se revolvió su cabello rubio en un gesto increíblemente familiar para mí.

-Tú debes de ser Bella.- Sonrió amablemente, y sentí como de repente me libraraba de un poco de tensión acumulada.- Soy Jasper, encantado.

¿Jasper? ¿Quién diablos era Jasper? Comencé a plantearme en mi cabeza como formular aquella pregunta de manera que no sonara brusca, pero Alice y Edward se adelantaron. Cuando vi el rostro acongojado de mi amiga por primera vez en la vida, lo entendí todo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Nunca te he visto llegar tarde.- Edward observó su reloj con el ceño fruncida, calculando el tiempo que se había retrasado el muchacho rubio. Este se revolvió el cabello, nervioso.

-Se me ha pasado la hora.

Y, de repente, la mirada de mi amiga se cruzó con la suya, haciendo sentir que todo lo demás sobraba. Edward y yo sobrábamos. Éste también pareció notarlo, y, con un cabeceo, me indicó que los dejáramos solos.

-Menos mal que ha llegado- dijo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa, acompañándolo de una musical carcajada- no te lo tomes a mal, pero Alice me estaba volviendo loco preguntándome cosas sobre Jasper.

-Tranquilo.- contesté, con un movimiento de mi mano, restándole importancia.- Lleva días poniéndonos la cabeza como un bombo a nosotras también. Lo curioso es que, hasta hace unos minutos, creía que se trataba de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, bueno... hablaba de Cullen y yo sólo te conocía a ti, no pensaba en que hubiese un Cullen 2.0 por ahí.

-A Jasper le gusta pasar desapercibido. A veces lo envidio.

-No creo que tú, precisamente, busques pasar desapercibido- respondí sin pensar, ya sentados en la mesa. Una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro.

-¿Ah, no?- Moví mi cabeza, en forma de negación- Yo no he hecho nada para llamar la atención.

-Hombre, creo que tu hermano no se ha enrollado con la mitad de las estudiantes desde que habéis llegado- mi voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, pero una carcajada brotó de mi garganta, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Eso es llamar la atención?

-Bastante- repuse, secamente. Observé su rostro, ahora serio, con una ceja alzada- Es verdad. Lo es.

-Entiendo- repuso meditabundo, acercándose un poco hacia mí- ¿Tienes novio?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Quiero que entiendas algo- suspiré y negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza. El chico de cabellos castaños sonrió tenuemente y se acercó unos milímetros más- Digamos que tienes novio y buscas la compañía de otros chicos en secreto.

-No haría eso.

-Lo sé. Porque estaría mal. En cambio, no tienes novio. ¿Está mal querer conocer a otras personas? ¿Pasar un buen rato?

-Yo no he dicho eso- repuse, cruzándome de brazos- El punto aquí es que si quisieras pasar desapercibido, no harías mucho ruido. Más allá de estar bien o estar mal, has hecho ruido, Edward.

-Tampoco he hecho tanto ruido- se alejó de mi y se recostó en su respaldo, con una suave risa brotando de su garganta.

-Pues cuando lo hagas, avísame para comprarme unos tapones de oídos.

Edward me miró con intensidad, antes de acercarse lenta y tortuosamente a mi oreja.

-Cuando lo haga, serás la primera en enterarte, Isabella Swan. Por ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer mucho ruido.

Sentí sus cálidos labios acariciar mi mejilla, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas captar algo de aire. Sus verdes ojos buscaron los míos, con aquel brillo extraño que me insinuaba peligro. Pero, de repente, un carraspeo nos sobresaltó, haciendo que nos alejáramos de un respingo.

-Perdonadme por...- Jasper sonrió, nervioso.-Eh... Bella. Alice y Rosalie te buscan. Estan fuera.

Miré a los dos chicos, pero Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras Edward parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. Imaginaba que a Emmett.  
Salí disparada hacia la salida, encontrándome a Alice abrazando a Rosalie.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté, nerviosa. Nunca había a Rose alterada por nada. La muchacha rubia levantó la mirada, con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado.

-Emmett- se limitó a decir con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Le ha pedido salir- susurró Alice, con cautela. Rosalie la fulminó con sus ojos hinchados y se soltó de su agarre.

-No ha hecho eso, Alice. Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared... Yo...

-Te ha pedido salir, Rose. Y tú no quieres.

-Por eso... ¿se ha ido, no? Edward parecía buscarlo- comenté, entendiendo por qué Edward tenía la mirada perdida antes de que saliera a buscar a mis amigas.

-¿Se ha ido?- Rosalie soltó una carcajada forzada que me hizo estremecer.- Mejor- dijo, finalmente, alisando unas arrugas invisibles de su camiseta tras respirar hondo.- Voy al baño y a seguir disfrutando de la noche.

Y, sin más, entró en el local, dejándonos a Alice y a mí con la mirada perdida en la puerta. Alice se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa, intentando entrar en calor. Aquella noche había bajado la temperatura y nos habíamos dejado las chaquetas en casa de Rosalie.

-¿Qué ha pasado realmente, Al?

Alice suspiró. Se sentó en el bordillo de la calle y comenzó a jugar con unas piedrecitas, de forma distraída. Me senté a su lado, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

-Emmett siempre ha querido salir con Rose, pero ella lo ha rechazado incontables veces. No quiere una relación seria, pero cuando lo echa de menos lo llama para pasar el rato.- Vi como mi pequeña amiga fruncía sus labios, contrita- No me malentiendas, Rose es mi amiga. Pero Emmett... tiene que ser frustrante para él. Querer dar un paso más y que la otra persona no quiera. Sentirte usado...

-Ya...

-Emmett le ha dicho que se acabó. Que si quiere que vuelvan a quedar es que acepta que sean una pareja formal. Y ella... es cabezota. Ha dicho que no quiere nada serio con nadie.

-Quizás es lo que necesita para darse cuenta de que realmente quiere estar con él. Piénsalo. No es que busque la compañía de nadie, solo la de Emmett. Sí, para acostarse y nada más. Pero es Emmett al que elige, al fin y al cabo.

-Supongo- susurró mi amiga, con una risita- Oye, ¿y tú qué te traes con Edward Cullen?- una sonrisa maliciosa apreció en su rostro, la cual me hizo sonrojar.

-Nada.

-Pues ese nada parece algo...- sus ojos entrecerrados exigían una respuesta, pero me limité a suspirar y encogerme de hombros.- Cuando Rosalie decía que Cullen tonteaba contigo, pensaba que hablaba de Jasper. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Y yo pensaba que el famoso chico de ojos verdes del que hablabas era Edward- añadí, rodando los ojos.- Pero entre Edward y yo no hay nada.

-Pues déjaselo claro, Bella, porque por lo que he visto es que él piensa que sí.- Alice me miró seria- Ten cuidado con él, no me gusta que hagan daño a mis amigas.

Una carcajada brotó de mi garganta. Edward Cullen, ¿hacerme daño?. Para eso tenía que darle algún tipo de importancia al tema, y para mi simplemente era mi compañero de mesa de literatura, que de vez en cuando me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera. Sé manejarlo.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa dulce y asintió. Y, llegadas al punto de tener frío, decidimos entrar. Nos sentamos a la mesa junto con Edward y Jasper, esperando a que saliera Rosalie del baño. Habíamos decidido dejarle tiempo y espacio a nuestra amiga. Mientras tanto, Jasper y Edward tenían el tacto y la educación suficientes para no preguntar, lo cual agradecimos. Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre una película que acababan de estrenar, y Alice ya se había encargado de organizar un plan para ir el fin de semana al cine a verla. Cuando estábamos concretando la hora para ir, sentí como la mano de Edward daba un par de apretones a mi muslo. Lo miré, con el ceño fruncido, pero él se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta, sin decir nada. Allí estaba Rosalie, despidiéndose con la mano, antes de marcharse. Agradecí la discreción de Edward. Con la excusa de ir al baño, le pedí a Alice que me acompañara al baño y le comenté que Rose se habia marchado. De repente, mi móvil sonó. Un mensaje.

 _"Siento mucho haberme ido así. He hablado mientras estabais fuera con Jasper y Edward, os llevarán a casa sin problemas. Mañana hablamos. Os quiero."_

Si mi amiga se había marchado a casa es que el tema con el grandullón no le daba tan igual, y eso me hacía pensar que al día siguiente, en el baile, algo se definiría entre ellos. Para bien o para mal. Sabía que pasara lo que pasase acabarían bien, pero me preocupaba bastante ver a Rose mal por ese tema. Se estaba cerrando en banda, en lugar de intentarlo. Siempre la consideré valiente, fuerte e independiente. Ahora solo estaba siendo lo último, sabía que tenía mucho miedo a las relaciones.

Volvimos con los chicos, y, mientras Alice y Jasper iban a pedir algo de beber, Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio. Mi mirada estaba perdida, fija en las manos de Edward. Sus largos dedos doblaban una servilleta de forma distraída, moviéndose con ritmo, de forma elegante, casi hipnótica.

-No te preocupes. Rosalie ha hablado con nosotros. Os llevamos a casa.- susurró.

-Lo sé- contesté, con una sonrisa.- Gracias.

-Es un placer- se limitó a decir, levantando su mirada y fijando sus verdes ojos en los míos durante unos segundos, hasta que llegaron Alice y Jasper, entre risas. En ese momento volvió a concentrarse en la servilleta.

Al final, concretamos el plan del sábado. Contábamos con Rosalie y Emmett, aunque Alice y yo éramos las únicas que sabíamos que probablemente no vendrían. Edward tenía partido por la tarde, así que quedaríamos por la noche, y luego saldríamos de fiesta. Tenía que empezar a pensar en una excusa para decirle a Charlie, si no, no me dejaría salir hasta tarde. Seguramente me quedaría en casa de Alice a dormir, sus padres no eran para nada estrictos, y Charlie confiaba en ellos.

Era agradable disfrutar de la compañía de los dos hermanos. Jasper era amable, y transmitía paz. A veces resultaba confuso ver a los dos haciendo los mismos gestos, como cuando se revolvían el pelo, o cómo gesticulaban al hablar, pero cada uno de ellos lo hacía a su manera. No podía evitar comparar a los dos hermanos. Edward era un poco más alto, pero también se notaba que se centraba más en el físico que Jasper. En un momento de la noche mi mirada se desvió a sus brazos, fijándome con detalle en sus marcados músculos. No era el brazo de Emmett, pero se notaba que Edward Cullen le dedicaba bastante tiempo al gimnasio.  
Jasper, sin embargo, era otro tipo de persona. Lo último que parecía preocuparle era eso, aunque poseía esa belleza que me sorprendió al conocer a Edward, no parecía que le preocuparan las mismas cosas que su hermano. Aunque, a decir verdad, juzgar por las primeras impresiones nunca es bueno, y tenía que admitir que apenas conocía a esos muchachos.  
Durante algunos momentos fugaces, Alice y Jasper se miraban, y Edward y yo volvíamos a sentir que sobrábamos allí. En esos momentos, Edward rodaba los ojos y me sonreía divertido, pero una de las veces, que duró más de la cuenta, Edward tomó mi mano e hizo que me levantara.

-Creo que ahora sí que deberíamos dejarlos solos- me dijo en un susurro, de camino a la puerta.

-Hemos desaparecido por completo para ellos, es increíble- dije, entre risas. Nunca había visto a Alice mirar a nadie de esa manera. Y cómo se miraban... Me daba cierta envidia.

Edward se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la puerta del local abierta para que pasar yo primero.

-Edward Cullen un caballero. ¿Qué más sorpresas me llevaré hoy?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro, salvaje y peligrosa. Sin embargo, colocó su chaqueta sobre mis hombros, y, posicionándose delante de mí, se encargó de cerrarme la chaqueta por delante.

-Siempre- susurró, asegurándose de que la chaqueta estaba bien abrochada.- Mientras dependa de mí, todas buenas.

Luego, pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y reanudó su camino. Inconscientemente, uno de mis brazos rodeó su cintura como respuesta. Algo me decía que estaba fuera de lugar, pero se sentía muy bien. De vez en cuando me daba un escalofrío y su mano frotaba con delicadeza mi brazo. Era tarde y hacía frío, y maldecía una y otra vez mi olvidadiza cabeza, anhelando mi chaqueta que se encontraba en casa de Rose. Aun así, no la pude echar mucho de menos, ya que, cuando soplaba el viento, me acurrucaba un poco más en el abrazo de Edward y me cobijaba mejor en su chaqueta. Olía a colonia masculina, pero también olía a él. Y ese olor me embriagaba.  
Llegamos así, abrazados y en silencio, a un flamante volvo plateado. Edward se separó de mí para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Subí, con una tímida sonrisa, y observé como rodeaba el coche para subir al lado del conductor. El motor del coche se despertó con un suave y casi silencioso ronroneo, y Edward no tardó en encender la calefacción. Coloqué las manos delante de la rejilla del aire y, sintiendo como se calentaba cada rincón de mis manos, gemí de auténtico placer. Quizás demasiado alto, porque noté como Edward se removía incómodo a mi lado y me observaba de forma extraña.

-Deberías decirme dónde vives, Bella- comentó, de forma brusca, poniendo un cd en el equipo de audio del coche.

Asentí quedamente, y, mientras le indicaba el camino a mi casa, escuchábamos la pieza de música clásica que salía de los altavoces.

-Espero que no te moleste, si no te gusta tienes más CDs en la guantera- dijo, señalando de forma despreocupada el compartimento que tenía delante de mi asiento.

-Me gusta. No imaginaba que te gustara la música clásica...- susurré, intentando no alterar la paz que transmitía esa pieza.

-Me relaja- musitó secamente, tan bajito que me costó entenderlo.

Entendí que no quería conversación en ese momento. Y, aunque me parecía extraño y no me hacía una idea de lo que le pasaba, no quise ser una molestia. Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en la parte de atrás, ya me estaba dando calor, y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Muchas gracias Edward.- Él seguí con las manos en el volante y mirando al frente, respirando algo agitado.

-De nada- masculló, y, tras eso, respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Aproveché para acercarme y besar su mejilla, y al entrar en contacto mis labios y su piel, una corriente eléctrica invadió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi temperatura subiera y mi cara adoptara su habitual tonalidad roja. Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y giró su rostro para mirarme con dulzura.

-Me has pillado de sorpresa- las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron de forma tenue.- Perdona si he estado brusco contigo...- suspiró con fuerza- Espero poder explicártelo algún día.

Asentí en silencio, acompañando el movimiento de una de mis más sinceras sonrisas.

-Venga, Bella. Deberías irte ya.- Volví a asentir, suspirando. Pero estaba tan calentita dentro del volvo que no quería salir, ni podía apartar los ojos de Edward.

-Hace frío. Ojalá pudieras ir con el coche hasta mi habitación y dejarme en mi cama, calentita.

-Ojalá- una maravillosa sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de Edward. La sonrisa peligrosa. La sonrisa con la que se veía tremendamente sexy.

-No... Yo... No me refería a... eso- repuse, nerviosa.

-Yo sí- Su sonrisa se amplió, y sus ojos verdes atraparon a los míos. Como si él fuese el depredador y yo su presa.

No sabía si me había quedado estática o me había acercado a su rostro, pero sentía cómo se rozaban nuestras narices, y el aliento de Edward chocando contra mis labios. Era lo más excitante que había sentido nunca, y mi cuerpo lo sabía. Mi corazón corría una maratón contra si mismo, y mi respiración estaba agitada.

-Bella- noté cómo sus labios apenas rozaban los míos al hablar, y deseaba que acortara la distancia.- Vete a casa.- coloqué mis manos entre sus cabellos y gruñí- Por favor.- Masculló, acariciando con su lengua de forma delicada mi labio inferior. Aquello me hizo sentir tal placer que un gemido inesperado brotó de mi garganta, a lo que Edward respondió con un gruñido. Respiró con brusquedad, y se dirigió a mi cuello, besándolo con delicadeza. Mis manos se encontraban acariciando sus cabellos, pero sin darme cuenta le di un leve tirón en el momento que sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello. Él respondió, aumentando la intensidad de los besos y mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. El recorrido de sus besos volvió a acabar a milímetros de mis labios.

-Hazlo- susurré, aunque no era consciente de mis actos y no sabía por qué había dicho eso, sabía que en ese momento necesitaba que me besara.

-No- gruñó él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando hondo- Así no. Contigo, así no, Bella.

Respiré agitadamente contemplando a Edward otra vez recostado sobre el asiento del conductor, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me bajé del coche sin decir nada, ya que comenzaba a pensar en frío y a arrepentirme de aquello. En el momento que abrí la puerta de mi casa, me giré para mirar a Edward. Allí estaba, observándome atentamente. Suspiré y una vez dentro de la casa, cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Charlie. Pude oír el suave ronroneo del motor del Volvo alejarse, fuera, al otro lado de la calle. Sin ponerme siquiera el pijama, me tumbé en la cama. Tenía que estar despejada para el baile, o Alice me mataría.

* * *

 _ **Hola! lo subo con prisas y os pido perdón por la demora. Realmente me gustaría poder daros las gracias una a una por los FFs y los reviews pero es que si no, no me da tiempo a subir el capi ahora. Os he leído a todas. Espero que os guste el nuevo, el más largo hasta la fecha.**_

 ** _Os dejo con el capi, espero tomatazos/cosas buenas en forma de review. Tengo muchas ganas de que lo leáis, y que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo._**

 ** _Un beso!_**

 **Anna**


End file.
